


Legends

by mneiai



Category: Psych, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus, monster hunters, meet the Winchester brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends

When Shawn and Gus were in sixth grade, Shawn noticed something really odd about their homeroom teacher. So, they snuck into her house one night and found her hanging upside down from the rafters. It was kinda hard to start a fire and guarantee it got her, but they'd watched enough horror movies to know that it was the only way to be sure the scary teacher-monster wouldn't come back and get them.

Santa Barbara, apparently, was filled with monsters. They must really like California, or something. And so Shawn and Gus became Monster Hunters (with a capital "M" and a capital "H," 'cause that's how they roll). They never really had to travel, most of them showed up (sometimes literally in their backyard). And Shawn babbled off figures and Gus made graphs and they figured out they'd cut down on at least a quarter the unsolved murders in the state.

They were, like, Legends (yeah, capital "L" there, biotches).

So they'd heard of the Winchesters, but didn't ever have to meet them. Between the two of them, they could figure out how to stop whatever monsters they found (and if they couldn't, then silver, salt, and fire generally worked well in a bind). But there was a sudden rise in demonic activity which had Gus taking off from his day job more and more while Shawn could no longer sit around their office (for they also hired their services out) and play trash bin basketball.

When the Winchester brothers arrived, it was almost a relief. Even if Shawn now had competition for being The Cute One and Gus could no longer be The Cool One (Shawn let Gus believe he was The Cool One in ninth grade because he didn't like making his bff cry). And they had the knowledge, Shawn had the eyes, and Gus...well, Gus had a car that was a lot less noticeable driving around the suburbs.

It ended the only way it could: All for of them covered in sweat, soot, and blood, and having sex. Because sex was good, and neither Gus nor Sam seemed to get enough of it (Shawn may have slipped something into their drinks, but it was under the watchful eye of Dean, so it wasn't like it was bad or something).

Shawn even let the brothers have his private cellphone number. And a spare key. And friended them on Myspace. But, hey, it wasn't often he could stumble, covered in blood (that was mostly not his own), into bed with someone and not have them freak out (or think he's all MadBadDangerousToKnow and wanting sex a bit kinkier than his ass could handle).


End file.
